Ketten Reaktion
Ketten Reaktion ist das achte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Tecna, die auf der einen Seite total begeistert von Technologie ist, auf der anderen Seite aber auch ein Mensch mit Emotionen ist. Lyrics Deutsch= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Sag mir was du siehst, wenn du vor mir stehst. Ich bin nur ein Mädchen mit Geschmack für Technologie. Du sagst, dass ich berechnend bin, aber ich sehe nur die Welt von einem anderen Punkt als du. Zahlen sind wie Phantasie, denn ich steh auf Geometrie, weil alles in einer großen Ordnung ist. Ich mags so die Welt zu sehen, die meisten könnens nicht verstehen. Ist mir egal, denn so bin ich halt nun mal. Liebe ist ne Ketten Reaktion es beginnt mit ner Emotion. Ich seh die Sterne, es ist so wie eine Revolution. Five, four, three, two, one, connection Sag mir was du siehst, wenn du vor mir stehst. Ich bin nur ein Mädchen mit Geschmack für Technologie. Noten werden zu Musik. Doch die Wellenform auf dem Schirm ist meine Physik. Gib mir Bits und Microchips und Computer Bastel Kits, click die Maus und mache Liebe draus. Das Universum expandiert, ich liebe was da so passiert. Doch nichts ist wie dein Herzschlag neben meinem. Liebe ist ne Ketten Reaktion es beginnt mit ner Emotion. Ich seh die Sterne, es ist so wie eine Revolution. Liebe ist ne Ketten Reaktion es beginnt mit ner Emotion. Ich seh die Sterne, es ist so wie eine Revolution. |-| Italienisch= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Dimmi, cosa vedi dentro di me? Ho una mente androide Ma so amare come te Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore Indistruttibile Usa la tua fantasia Un po’ di tecnologia Connettiti,resta ancora qui Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione Dimmi,cosa c’èche non va in me? Definisci self control Seleziona diversità Dammi ultrasuoni ed energia Li convertirò in amore indistruttibile Onde radio in musica L’amore non è chimica E’ energia che vibra dentro me Vivo tra le formule Ma credo nelle favole TVB, ti amo ascoltami La luna e le stelle nel cielo In rivoluzione Disegnano ellissi perfette Io sento emozione E’ una reazione a catena l’amore Si espande Dalla mia mente al mio cuore Magnetiche onde |-| Englisch= Password required Press any key to start download Countdown start Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl With a taste for technology You say that I'm too rational But I'm just seein' things From another point of view Numbers strike my fantasy I've got a taste for geometry Don't get me wrong I just like to be in control People just don't understand My way of feeling's so different But I don't care I am proud of who I am Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Five, four, three, two, one, connection Tell me what you see when you look at me I am just a girl Who's in love with technology Music make me wanna dance But the wave form on the screen Put me in a trance Give me wires and machines Electronic energy ultrasounds And I'll turn them into love The Universe's a mystery Supernovas give me a thrill But nothing's like Your heartbeat next to mine Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Love is a chain reaction It starts from an emotion I see the stars in the sky I feel their revolution Video thumb|335 px|centre Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert Kategorie:Tecna Kategorie:Timmy en:Chain Reaction